Smeared And Faded
by Emulemur
Summary: When Odin banished Loki to live on earth as a human for punishment, he'd hoped he would meet a nice girl who'd change his mind about the people he was now living around. Lily is not that girl. The more time Loki spends around her, the more he realizes she's everything he hates about humanity, and the only thing she's changed his mind about is smoking.


**Hey guys! This is my new story. It is a LokiXOFC story that's rated M for language and sexual themes in chapters to come and all that good stuff. This idea has been playing in my head for a little while now so I decided to put some of it down in writing and see how it goes. I'm not sure how far I'll take it, that all depends on how many people are reading and liking it. Anyways, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and plot.**

* * *

The plastic shopping bags pulled at Loki's hands as he made his way back home. _Home_. Loki scoffed at that word. He didn't have a home anymore, he hadn't had one for a while, and he certainly didn't consider _this_ home. He regarded the 4 story apartment building with disgust. It was built with red brick and white painted wood; meant to look cozy and homely, but over the years had ended up run down, with chipping paint and broken railings. Readjusting the bags in his hands and ignoring the pull at his skin, he hauled the 5 grocery bags up to the 3rd floor.

It had been about 2 weeks since Odin had banished him to earth, forced to live as a _human_ until he learned his lesson. Loki's lips couldn't help but curl into a sneer. The lesson was meant to be that humans were a kind, peaceful species, not worthy of the abuse and chaos Loki had meant to throw upon them. As if he could ever learn that lesson in a place like this. As if _he_ could ever learn _that_ lesson. The longer he was forced to live in this place, the more he hated humanity. He hated the fat woman who checked him out at the grocery store. He hated the homeless man that sat at the convenience store corner, whom you could smell a mile away. He hated every person he came across. They were pathetically small to Loki, unable to take control of their meaningless lives, just wondering around aimlessly until they managed to trick themselves into thinking they were truly happy.

They weren't. Every eye Loki would accidentally meet would be full of despair right down to their damaged core. There was no hope for this species. The rare amounts of do-gooders were smothered by piles of filth that surrounded them. Loki could have ruled them so easily. He could have brought order and meaning to their lives.

Instead, here he was, hauling 5 bags of what they considered food up 4 flights of stairs. Finally at the top, he took a second to catch his breath. Damn human body, so weak and so easily tired. He'd have to work on that. Loki started down the hallway once his breathing had regulated slightly. His apartment was the 2nd to last one down and at that moment, he truly cursed the walk down the hall, because it felt as though the skin of his fingers will peel away at any second.

"I'll see you later then?" Loki looked up at the sound. There, coming out of his neighbor's apartment doorway was a man who'd just barely pulled his shoes on and looked like he'd just gotten out of bed.

"Yea, sure. Drive safe." The voice that replied came from his neighbor, Loki assumed. He hadn't met her formally yet, nor did he have any desire to. He could already tell from the bass of her music constantly shaking his wall that he wouldn't get along with her, nor had he expected to. The obvious one night stand exiting her place so early in the morning only confirmed Loki's suspicions of her; she was just as much of trash as everyone in this damn city.

The man frowned at his neighbor's straight forward answer and hesitantly walked from her doorway. Loki briefly made eye contact with him, noticing his confused frown as he passed him. The man probably thought Loki was going to _her_ apartment, rather than next door.

"So, you're my new neighbor then." Loki gave her a side-glance as she crossed her arms and leaned against her doorframe waiting for an answer. Setting the grocery bags on the ground by his door, Loki pulled out his keys while looking at the girl for the first time.

Perhaps girl wasn't the right term. She was definitely a woman, and quite a beautiful one at that. With black hair hanging straight past her shoulders and bangs that fell into her impossibly light blue eyes, Loki could see how she could have so easily brought a man back to her apartment.

Unfortunately, the smeared eyeliner under her eyes and the ragged, ripped tee shirt she was wearing confirmed that she was just another body littering the proverbial sewer that was this city. Not to mention the stench of cigarettes that seemed to radiate from her apartment. And of course, the word '_whore_' came to mind as he wondered how many more men she'd dismiss so easily in the mornings to come.

When she raised her eyebrow at him, Loki realized that while he'd been openly staring at her, she'd still been waiting for an answer.

"I am." He answered simply. She half smirked, amused by his vagueness.

"You got a name?" She answered, eyeing him.

"Loki." At that, she frowned, probably at the oddness of the name. Loki was sure that would happen a lot around him. Not that he planned on giving him name out a lot. "Safe to assume you have one as well?" Loki continued. He figured if he had to live next to the woman, it might be in everyone's best interest to be on a first name basis.

"It's Lily."

"Short for Lillian, no doubt." Humans always felt the need to shorten names. Loki didn't understand it. It was like they were always so rushed, they had to shorten everything. Words, names, sayings; everything was shortened. Call Loki old fashioned, but he preferred full names.

"Liliana, actually."

"Hmm." Loki was pleasantly surprised at the originality of the name. He was tired of the Ashley's and the Brittney's. "Quite Pretty." At that he heard a chuckle.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Lily replied, amusement laced in her voice.

"That's not what I m-" Before Loki had a chance to correct her, she'd already retreated back into her apartment and shut the door. With a sigh of frustration, Loki finally inserted the key into the lock and stepped into the apartment, bringing the bags in with him and closing the door.

Before he even made it into the kitchen, Loki collapsed on the sad excuse for a couch. He'd been here for 2 weeks and he was already sick and tired of this planet and these simple people. How long would he be kept here? How long was this punishment meant to last? Loki seriously doubted it would have the affect his oh-so-loving _family _hoped it would have on him.

They'd supplied Loki with enough money to get him on his feet, at least until he was able to find a job. The thoughts of having to work here made him want to trash the entire room. Loki would lose his mind on this planet, he was sure of it.

And just as Loki thought things couldn't get any more depressing; his neighbor's music seeped through the walls once more. He let out another angry sigh.

* * *

Loki and Lily didn't cross paths again until the next weekend. He'd been taking a walk and had somehow gotten lost in the winding streets that all looked the same. It was night by the time he'd found his way back. The metal stairs creaked with each step he took. Loki paid no mind, stuffing his hands deeper into his pockets. He didn't notice Lily and her friends standing against the railing by her door until he reached the top of the stairs. He cringed as one of them laughed loudly and silently prayed they wouldn't address him.

Unfortunately, Lily was feeling particularly animated that night and the second she saw him in the hall she spoke up.

"Hey guy, this is my new neighbor Loki." The 3 other people standing with her, 2 men and a woman, turned to look at him. They didn't seem impressed, one of them even scoffed as he looked Loki up and down.

"Yikes. One of _those_. Good luck with that." The man said to Lily, turning away from Loki. One of _those_? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Be nice." Lily replied to him with a smile. Were they making fun of him? "Loki, these are my friends." She didn't bother introducing them by name, knowing Loki wouldn't care to remember. Loki nodded at them.

"Pleasure." He managed to squeeze out, fighting the sneer that threatened to appear on his face. Lily's friends seemed to be able to tell, because they just chuckled.

"Alright listen Lily, we gotta head out. Work in the morning. We'll see you tomorrow night?" The woman said

"For sure. Give me a call when you get off." They each gave her a quick side-hug before heading for the stairs

"Oh baby girl, you'll be able to tell when I get off." Loki frowned at the forwardness, but Lily just busted out in a wide smile and even a laugh.

"Riley, I think you're scarring Loki for life. Get out of here." She answered playfully. Is this how these people joked with each other? It was hardly funny, mostly just crude.

With her friends gone, it was just Loki and Lily standing on the balcony.

"What did he mean one of _those_?" Loki snapped, bothered by them laughing at his expense.

"Rich boy." She simply replied

"Excuse me?" Loki demanded through closed teeth. Was this girl serious? She knew nothing about him, and yet she was going to throw out accusations?

"You grew up in a wealthy family. Let me guess. Your family threw you out when you did something to soil the good family name. Gave you enough money to survive, but other than that you're basically on your own now." When Loki didn't answer, she continued. "It's really obvious. The way you hold yourself up. Anyone with eyes can tell you think you're better than everyone around here. I'd tone that down if I were you by the way. With that kind of attitude, you'll get your ass kicked right quick."

"Do not presume to know me." Loki was seething. She had no idea how right she was about him thinking he was better than these people. No idea that she was talking to a God like that.

"Then don't be so fucking obvious. I'm going to assume you have no idea how to live in a shitty place like this. First piece of advice; keep your head low. Stop glaring holes in everybody's skulls." Loki didn't reply. Instead, they just stood there staring at each other. Well, more like glaring in Loki's case. "Tell me Golden Boy, you smoke? Or are you too good for that too?" Lily asked with a half smile, taunting him. It almost sounded like a challenge. Watching Loki consider her offer, Lily walked back into her apartment, leaving the door wide open behind her for Loki to follow.

Loki mentally debated the choice for a while. But then, in a moment of anger at his situation and this woman who guessed his situation (though she could never even dream of the details), Loki looked up to the sky.

"You wanted me to learn about humanity. Well, here I go." He whispered bitterly to the stars, knowing they would hear him. Loki pushed off the railing and stepped into Lily's apartment, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**There ya go! That's chapter 1. Hope you liked it, please review to let me know, that way I know if I should bother continuing it!**


End file.
